The extracellular matrix (ECM) is a remaining component in the tissue other than the cells is composed of three-dimensional combinations of various structural and functional molecules secreted by cells, and it cannot be manufactured artificially because the characteristics and functions thereof are not yet fully identified. The extracellular matrix plays an important role in maintaining the cellular environment while determining the physical properties of the tissue such as the distraction force, the compressive strength and the elasticity in the tissue shape and controlling the osmotic pressure, permeability of ions, etc.
In addition, it has a lot of growth factors and cytokines, and plays a role in determining the function of cells and in particular, it regulates differentiation of cells in the fetal and growing stages or suggests the direction of tissue growth while increasing or decreasing cell adhesion and metabolic activity.
The extracellular matrix has proteins such as collagen and elastin to determine the physical properties of the tissue and glycoproteins such as fibronectin and laminin to attach cells and extracellular matrix and many proteoglycans such as chondroitin sulfate serve as a support to keep the volume by maintaining the shape and volume of the tissue and actively interacting with the cells in the tissue so as to maintain and function as a unique tissue or organ, however the components and structure of extracellular matrix have not yet been completely clarified.